


Yours

by doingdrarry (mindhunter)



Series: 14 Days of Draco [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bratty Draco, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, De-Aged Draco, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Spanking, Top Harry, Underage Sex, guilty harry, slight Dominance kink?, underage Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindhunter/pseuds/doingdrarry
Summary: Part 3 of 14 Days of Draco - can be read as a standalone but might be a bit confusing (just know Draco was de-aged)"I need you," he whimpers, biting his already swollen lip, and blinking up at Harry with his most innocent gaze. Harry's knees nearly give out.Or in which Draco can't help but pick a fight and Harry teaches him a lesson.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years! Sorry for the long wait, I just didn't know exactly how to continue this series. I hope you enjoy :)  
> Again, this work is not betaed so please excuse any mistakes.  
> Also - special shout-out to @Platycakes for reminding me that I have a series to update x)

Even when Draco had looked and sounded like the 27 year old that he was, he and Harry would bicker. About everything. 

They'd argue about whose turn it was to do the laundry or whose turn it was to cook or who had to vanish the trash. Arguments were not a rarity in the Malfoy-Potter household - but they rarely escalated to the point of actual anger. 

Yet it seemed that their argument that night was going to be a rather bad one considering Draco's insufferable attitude. And to no one's surprise, the topic of the night was Draco's favorite - Ginny Weasley. 

Harry can't even remember what started it. All he knows is that one second, they were talking about Quidditch and the next, Draco was bringing up the Harpies, and Ginny. 

"Gods, Draco, can you quit whinging for one bloody-" 

"Oh so now my concerns are annoying, are they? I bet you wish you had stayed with the Weaslette now don't-"

"She's a  _lesbian_ , Draco," Harry all but shouted. Really, he didn't want to be having this argument again, especially not when Draco was looking as pointy and self-righteous as he had when he was 14 fucking years old. It was doing funny things to his brain. 

"Didn't stop her from hopping on your dick when you were -" 

"Oh for the love of -" Harry groaned and something twisted in him snapped abruptly, filling him with the urge to  _do_. He didn't want to have their argument, he didn't want to hear Draco keep whining and grating on his already shot nerves. 

No, he just wanted him to. stop. talking. 

Without so much as a second thought, Harry's striding through the kitchen, determination surely glittering in his green eyes. He hardly hears Draco's indignant squawk as he tosses the blond over his shoulder and carries him to the living room, a plan in mind to teach the insolent  _child_ some manners. 

The blood is still rushing in Harry's ears and he doesn't let himself think about the wrongness, about the guilt he'll surely feel later, or about anything else other than teaching Draco a fucking lesson. 

"You want to act like a little brat, hm?" Harry murmurs angrily, forcing Draco to stand and yanking his trousers and pants down roughly. A second later, he has Draco sprawled across his lap, his pale arse basically calling out to Harry, urging him to act. 

"Then you're going to be punished like one," he growls, one hand spread possessively over the two perfectly round globes. He rubs the smooth skin for a few seconds, warming up his creamy flesh slightly. 

"Har-AH," Draco yelps, the sudden but fierce smack taking him by surprise. 

"Count," Harry orders, one hand gripping Draco's thigh steadily, the other rubbing the still too pale skin. 

"O-one." 

"Two. Thr-ree!" 

Draco's jumping in surprise after each spank, and Harry would be worried if it weren't for the way Draco's slowly parting his legs, exposing the tight hole Harry had filled with cum just hours ago. 

"So sweet and pink," Harry murmurs, fascinated by the slow jiggle of Draco's ass and enraptured by the shade of pretty pink it was starting to turn. He parts Draco's cheeks, trailing one fingertip around the rim. 

"Daddy, please." 

Snapping out of his reverie, Harry removes his hand, loving the way Draco whimpers and whines, begging for more. 

The next 4 spanks are delivered in quick succession, causing the squirming blond to grip Harry's calf almost painfully. However, the older man hardly notices, too immersed in the sight before him. He's entranced by the way his blood rushed to the surface, by how absolutely perfect his ass looked, red and jiggling by Harry's own hand. 

He feels the primal urge to ruin Draco, to leave his mark on the perfect, unmarred pale flesh. 

As if a man possessed, Harry delivers the last three spanks more roughly than before, the dark side of him pleased to see the red that was blossoming on Draco's tantalizing arse. 

He rubs tenderly at the pinkened skin, trying to be soothing as Draco's whimpers began to register in his head. Gods, had he  _hurt_ him? But no, Draco's rutting against Harry's thigh, his hard length pressing into his trousers. 

"Such a good boy, you took them so well, Draco," Harry praises, his heart warring with his head because it was so, so wrong but he is also so pleased to see Draco react so well, to see him be so obedient. 

The dark side of him preens at the thought that Harry managed to settle Draco, that he made him so complacent and obedient when just minutes ago, he'd been shouting nonsense. The fight seems to be forgotten by Draco, his mind too overcome with lust, with the need to get off. 

He scoops up the pale boy gently, carrying him to their bed as if he were a precious china doll. And Merlin, the sight of his tear stained cheeks and swollen, bitten mouth should not have turned Harry on that much. 

He takes his time in divesting Draco of his shirt, being careful not to touch his bottom too much. It shouldn't give him such a thrill, to be fully dressed while Draco's completely naked. Naked and flushed such a pretty pink. The control he feels nearly makes him heady with desire. 

With more care than before, Harry lays Draco on his stomach, the shockingly red ass staring up at him accusingly. Again, Harry doesn't allow himself to think as he drops to his knees and begins to rain kisses on the abused skin, quick, gentle kisses that make Draco release tiny coos of pleasure. 

He's so focused on easing any discomfort Draco may have that he doesn't realize that the teen is slowly spreading his legs again until Harry's met with the tight pucker that haunts his dreams. It's tiny and pink, calling to him, luring him in. 

"Please, Daddy," Draco whispers and really, Harry's self control isn't as strong as it once was because he doesn't hesitate before leaning in to give it a soft kiss. He wants to do more - he really, really does - but he pulls back after a quick lick to rain more kisses on Draco's ass. 

He's a man possessed. He feels delirious with need, with the sheer desire to claim Draco over and over. 

"What do you want, baby?" He questions gruffly, his voice muffled by the pink skin his lips seem so attached to. 

He swears he hears Draco whimper in frustration but before he can question him, Draco's answering so lewdly that Harry has to breath for a second. 

"Lick my cunt, d-daddy," he begs, bucking further into Harry's face. 

Sweet Merlin. 

It's not something they've done often - the use of such dirty words - but it's something they've done a few times, when the need and desire is so intense that they let go of their usual reservations. It drives Harry a little wild, if he's completely honest. 

He doesn't waste another second, his mouth attaching itself to the tight little rosebud hidden between Draco's cheeks. He kisses and sucks and licks the skin, but it's not enough, not nearly enough until the tip of his tongue is buried in the clenching muscle and Draco is moaning a litany of words that hardly register in Harry's mind. 

Harry's already pretty sure he's got a spot for him reserved in Hell, he figures he might as well make his presence worth it. He digs in with renewed vigor, taking the rim into his mouth and gently nibbling on it in a way Draco had once confessed that drove him wild. 

He sucks harshly, wondering if he could get Draco to come just -

"Daddy," he sobs, his voice wrecked and high, needy in ways Harry's only heard a handful of times. 

Immediately, he pulls away - though not before pressing a few kisses to the swollen rim. 

Draco rolls over slowly, his thighs spreading again to accommodate Harry. 

"I need you," he whimpers, biting his already swollen lip, and blinking up at Harry with his most innocent gaze. Harry's knees nearly give out. 

"Where, Draco? Show me where."

Slowly, hesitantly, Draco lifts his legs up higher, using both hands to carefully spread himself and show Harry his swollen, reddened hole, "Here, daddy."

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Harry's half sure he's already died and the other half is convinced he's dreaming because there is no way that this is real. He's too perfect, too needy for any of this to possibly be real. 

Before Harry can even formulate a half intelligent response, Draco's already talking again. 

"My little pussy's so empty, daddy." 

"What do you want, baby?" he croons sweetly, one hand stroking fine blond hair while the other teases the wet hole still glistening with his saliva. The hole he's indirectly marked as his and his only. 

"I want my daddy's thick cock," he whimpers back, his eyes half shut and hazy with lust. "Please." 

They don't talk as Harry quickly undresses and slicks up his cock. He rubs the head over the tight hole, wondering if he should prep Draco a bit more but the impatient blond is bucking his hips and Harry's never exactly been known for his patience. 

He pushes forward, the head struggling to push into the tight pucker. It looks obscene, how huge his cock seems compared to Draco's tiny hole. 

"Such a tight pussy, fuck," he curses as he manages to push the head in. He braces on hand by Draco's head, the other directing his cock into Draco's impossibly tight hole. 

All he gets in response in a desperate whine, but it's all he needs to continue pushing, to bury his cock deep into Draco. 

"All right, sweetheart?" Harry all but rasps out, struggling to regain control when he's surrounded by such tight heat. 

Draco's eyes snap open and he nods frantically, letting go of his legs to wrap his arms around Harry's neck. With Draco's legs slung over his shoulders, Harry grinds into the tight heat, a feral smirk on his features at Draco's high whine. 

"Daddy, please fuck me," he begs, the tears forming in his eyes. Harry assumes half is from arousal and the other half because his arse still stings from the vicious spanks it received earlier that night. It shouldn't make him harder, but it does. 

He loves to see tears in his eyes, loves the way that Draco gets so fucking needy for him. 

Harry feels his muscles straining as he sets a slow pace, his thrusts powerful enough to nudge Draco's prostate on every stroke. 

"Such a good boy," he murmured, raining lazy kisses on Draco's chest, his tiny pink nipples, his small collarbones, on every piece of exposed skin he can reach. Slowly, he begins to speed up, groaning when he feels Draco clench around him after a particularly hard thrust. 

"Daddy's good boy," he pants up, his grey eyes nearly all black from desire. 

"So good, taking Daddy's cock," Harry agrees breathlessly, slamming into Draco so that the blond has no choice but to take it. 

"Come in me, daddy," Draco begs, his hand working furiously over his small, pink cock. It's so delicate and sweet that Harry had half a mind to take it into his mouth, to wring an orgasm from Draco with just his tongue but Draco suddenly clenches and a second later, he's crying out, spurts of come streaking his flushed chest. 

A handful of thrusts later, he's spilling his seed deep inside of Draco, holding himself perfectly still as Draco pants and  _clenches_ around him. 

He makes to roll off but before he can, Draco pulls him in, dragging him into a desperate kiss. Draco's smaller tongue slides against his, as if he's staking a claim as well, just as Harry did with him. 

Somehow, they end up with Harry on his back, Draco over him. One of Harry's hands is holding Draco's nape, tilting his head so that he can dominate the kiss, the other, sliding down the pale body until he reaches Draco's ass. 

Tentatively, he cups one cheek, massaging it gently. 

"Mine," he murmurs against Draco's lips and the teen can only nod frantically, pushing his sore arse into Harry's large hands. 

"Yours, daddy." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still fairly new at writing smut so if it was cringey... sorry.  
> Please leave comments and kudos! Comments make me want to write hours so ;)  
> If you have any ideas for the next installment make sure to comment! Thanks for reading.


End file.
